The Future Phantoms
by TNT100
Summary: Nikki and Derek Phantom/Fenton are sent to the past. But why? Sorry not very good at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Future Phantoms

Derek's POV

I ran into the living room to get dad just as Nikki told me to. My dad was standing next to my mom, oh no, this isn't going to end well, I ran up to my dad panting and saying, "Dad… Nikki… Skulker… fighting… alone… told me to get you." After that all I heard was my mother shouting at my father, and then everything went black.

Older Sam's POV

I was just talking to Danny when Derek ran in saying that Nikki was fighting Skulker alone. I couldn't believe it, I turned to Danny and said, "What are you standing there for? Go help Nikki before she gets killed! If you don't I will!" I said it so harshly I saw Danny flinch. Then he finally spoke, "No you stay here with Derek I'll go get Nikki." He said it so calmly that I felt relaxed for a little until we heard a crash coming from upstairs. Then we saw Nikki phasing through the ceiling. When she hit the ground she was unconscious, I ran over to her just as Skulker landed next to her. "Get away from her skulker!" I yelled it so venomously that Skulker actually took a step back before realizing who it was. Behind me I heard a chuckle coming from Danny who said, "Skulker I know she's scary but you're a ghost you shouldn't be afraid of her," he said this laughing then he stopped laughing and said angrily, "you should be afraid of me." With that he turned into his ghost form. I realized that I never told him about the accident with the ghost portal I had when I thought he died saving the world from the asteroid. I decided that this was probably the best time since I could use Dani's line when he asks her a question during a fight. So I turned into my ghost half which was a lot like Dani's only mine had dark purple where hers was white and instead of DP mine was SP. After this process I shot a purple blast at Skulker, this took him by surprise and he said, "You mutated you wife to phantom? That's really low, I never thought you wanted to hide behind your children and your wife." I saw that Danny looked just as confused as Skulker he said, "Sam when did that happen to you?" I sighed and said, "Do you want to ask questions or do you want to kick some butt?" I said it so much like Dani that I felt like she was there, I turned around and long and behold there she was, "Dani! Oh my God, I can't believe your actually here." I said happy to see her." You thought that you could just steal my line, come on Sam lets beat this ghost and show him what happens when you mess with the kids of the Fenton family." She said. I nodded in agreement and as we approached Skulker Danny backed away, not before getting Nikki, and set her down by Derek and watch Dani and I defeat Skulker and suck him into the Fenton thermos. After the fight all three of us changed back to our human half, Danny said "Dani why weren't you shocked at Sam's being a halfa?" I could tell that he really wanted to know why she knew and he didn't but I let Dani answer. "Because I was there when it happen, everyone thought that you died after the asteroid, so Sam went to your parents portal and did just what you did when you first got your powers." She paused to catch her breath and she continued," She thought that someone had to keep protecting Amity Park and since she was the only other one out of you and tucker who was actually in good physical health she decided to go into the portal and turn into a halfa. She didn't know I was there until she woke up and her ghost sense went off. I asked her why she did it because I was confused, I was willing to stay and take care of Amity Park but I think Sam knew that I needed to get away once in a while so I guess she thought that she should protect it instead of me because she lived there." She said this and looked at me like she just betrayed me or something so I said, "it's okay Dani I'm glad you explained it all to him." She looked happy to know that I wasn't angry at her. I just wanted to make sure the twins were ok, as if it was an answer to my wish Nikki and Derek woke up and sat up. I ran over to them before Danny said anything, Nikki looked up at me and said, "Mom, how did you get those powers? And what happened to Derek?" I just realized that Derek was out again, I sighed and looked at Dani who said, "Sam your like a sister to me but this is your daughter you explain it to her and we'll make sure Danny here explains it to Derek." I nodded my head and explained everything that Dani had explained to Danny. After the explaination Nikki said, "So that's why I have purple ecto-blasts sometimes." When she said this I looked and Danny, he just shrugged his shoulders, "Nikki do you have green ecto-blasts to?" I had to know because then I would know that she was the only one of the twins who got any of my powers, I hope so because only Nikki, Dani and I have the physical capability to handle my powers, because we're women or in Nikki's case girl. Nikki looked up and said "Yes, and Derek doesn't have any of your powers." She said this like she could tell that I was wondering about that. I let out a sigh of relief and said "Danny we're going to have to send them to the past so that they'll be safe, you know that Vlad and Skulker will just keep coming after them." I didn't want to say but I knew we had no choice and I figured that we would send Jazz with them to play the role of mother for her own son, Alex, and as well as for my twins, all three children are 14 so they were just the right age to have classes at Casper High with our younger selves.

Jazz's POV

Sam just called and said that Tucker, Alex and I needed to come over because something happened to the twins. I was freaking out I had no idea if the twins were ok or not, Tucker kept telling me to calm down, "How am I supposed to calm down when something happened to my brother's kids?" I said loudly but Tucker and Alex didn't say anything because they knew that I wouldn't calm down until I saw that my niece and nephew were alright. We arrived at Sam's house in less than 10 minutes. I ran inside the house and Sam hugged me and said, "Jazz the kids got attacked by Skulker and Dani and I caught him in the thermos, and now I need you to take all three of the kids to the past, even Alex because he could be in danger for knowing or even being related to the twins." She said this with one breath, I couldn't believe that she wanted me of all people to go back with them and act as their mother while there. "You want me to go with them? Why wouldn't you go with them?" I said this hoping that she would understand that I didn't care but I wanted to know the reason for sending me.

Older Sam's POV

When Jazz asked me why I wanted to send her instead of myself I thought that she didn't want to go but then I saw her face and found out that she just wanted more information on why we want to send her. " I look to much like my younger self to go with them, I give them away quicker than you will, your younger self is in the senior class not the freshman class." I told her hoping that she understood. I could tell that wasn't enough especially with Dani there, "I was going to send Dani, but she looks to much like her younger self to so she can't go and the guys have to stay here to work on getting rid of this ghost so basically we need all of the halfas and Tucker for help with the tech stuff." As I said this I saw Danny staring at Jazz with shock on his face, I sighed and said, "Yes Danny Jazz knows already also, she came down after I passed out again after talking to Dani for a while that day." Jazz looked at me and said, "I thought you weren't going to tell him once you found out he was actually alive." I looked at her and I shook my head telling her to drop the subject, she did and she agreed to go with the kids. "Thanks Jazz, if our younger selves find out just leave the kids with them, Nikki with my younger self, Derek with Danny's, and Alex with Tucker's." Jazz looked at me and said,"Sam, do you think it's a good idea to separate the twins?" I never thought of it but I had an answer real quick," yea, they need to work on their connection to each other anyways and it's only the night and they each have a ghost hunter with them, Nikki has my younger self who I can say found out that she was her daughter she wouldn't let any ghost near her without a fight, and the same with the guys younger selves." After I said this Jazz said that they would leave as soon as the twins woke up which was in an hour.

Nikki's POV

After I woke up my mom took me aside and said "Nikki, I want you to take care of your brother and cousin, ok? You're the oldest even if with your brother it's by two minutes, but you still have to protect them." When mom said this I nodded my head and said," I'll protect Jazz too. If your guys' younger selves find out I'll make sure they aren't hurt by any ghost that comes after them because of us." My mom looked at me and she had tears in her purple eyes, which I'm proud to say I share, she looked at me and said, "You be careful your too much like me, I know that if my younger self finds out that you're her daughter she will not let any ghost come near you, with you taking after me so much your probably going to get hurt a lot protecting those you care for." She smiled at me and hugged me, I hope nothing happens to my family while I'm gone, I'm sorry that I have to leave mom. As if she could read my thoughts she pulled away from me and said "Nikki, don't be sorry for leaving, this is for your safety, and we'll be fine there's no need for you to think that we'll get hurt while your gone." I smiled at her and said, " thanks mom." She smiled back and Jazz walked in saying that we had to leave. So time for a trip to the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki's POV

So now my brother, cousin, aunt and I are finally here. Where is here, you ask well we are now in the past with Jazz driving us to our house that is about two blocks away from dad's old house. I wanted to know if we keep our names or if we change them, so I asked, "Jazz are we going to keep our names or are we going to change them?" She looked at me as if confused that I could actually understand the importance of the question. "Well Nikki why don't you tell me." Now she caught me off guard with that, "Well I think we don't have to since no one knows us at all and we answer to our names quicker than we would our alias's." I stated it as if it was the simplest thing to understand. Jazz smiled at me through the mirror and told me that I was correct and that tomorrow we will be starting school with our parents.

Derek's POV

Ugh. My sister, cousin and I now have to start our first day of high school. Well I guess it's time to meet our parent's younger selves. As soon as I got dressed there was a voice in my head saying "Hey Derek you need to hurry up, Jazz said that we are leaving for school in five minutes." I was startled at first but then I remembered how to respond, "ok, did she say how we are getting there?" Jazz usually hates it when we use this power to communicate but we need to communicate from across the house without shouting so it works, another response from Nikki, "Yea, we are walking so that we can meet mom, dad, and Uncle Tucker on the way there. So get down here now." Ok now Nikki's mad, not good. I went down stairs and Jazz looked at me and said that we had to leave in order to catch up with our parents and uncle. She said that Tucker and Danny always wait for Sam in the morning; she said that just because she was a Goth doesn't mean that she didn't worry about her looks. Alex and I laughed at this until we saw Nikki's face, Nikki was a Goth just like our mother and she is also a vegetarian. We left and walked down the street and found Danny and Tucker outside of Sam's house. Jazz told us we have to get use to calling them by their first names. So we approached the two.

Nikki's POV

We approached Danny and Tucker, I told the guys to think before they say anything so that they don't slip up and give us away. As we neared them, they turned around and smiled, Tucker came up to me and said "Why hello there, why is a pretty thing like you walking around with these two boys?" I groaned and said, "Well one is my brother and the other is my cousin." When he saw Derek glaring at him he backed off and scratched the back of his neck, Danny laughed and said, "Well hi, I'm Danny and the one that just tried to hit on you is Tucker, we are students at Casper High. So why are you three out walking around this early?" I answered because I didn't trust the two boys I was with, "We are also students enrolled in Casper High that's why we are out walking, and I'm Nicole but call me Nikki, this is my brother Derek and this is our cousin Alex." The two boys next to me smiled and waved at the other two, then the door to the house we were in front of opened and Sam walked out. She looked at the five of us and said, "Hey Danny, Tucker. Who are you three?" She asked it nice but her eyes is what made me go behind Danny out of reflex. Danny seeing this action looked at me and then he looked at Sam and said, "Sam try to hide your anger a little better so you don't scare them. The one hiding behind me is Nikki, the one wearing the blue jeans and blue shirt is Derek her brother and the other one is their cousin Alex." When he was done he turned to me and knelt down and put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Don't be afraid of Sam she's nice once you get to know her, she'll warm up to you guys just be patient. Now, who's older you or your brother?" After he asked me this question I looked at Sam whose eyes held nothing but assurance, she smiled at me, "I'm older by a few minutes, but I'm still responsible for my brother's safety and for my cousin's safety as well." I said looking at both of them and I smiled as Danny said, "Well Sam, Tucker, and I will share that burden with you. Right, guys?" He said, Sam smiled at me and said, "Why wouldn't we share such a burden, I mean us girls have to stick together right?" I smiled back and Sam walked up to me and gave me hug and said, I'm sorry for scaring you before, you just reminded me of me so much that I thought you would be ten times worse, but your ten times better." With that the six of us made our way to the school. On our way I showed Sam my schedule she looked it over and said, "Wow. Your schedule is identical to mine." I smiled at her and said "So I can just follow you to find my classes."

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe that Nikki and I have the exact same schedule; Danny and Derek have the same classes to and so does Alex and Tucker. This is weird but whatever it doesn't mean anything. My thoughts were interrupted by seeing Danny's ghost sense going off, and I saw something similar coming from the twins, then all of sudden all three of them said, "I have to go!" They all looked at each other and Danny and Nikki said "To the bathroom." They looked at each other shrugged and ran off. I was confused, I followed Nikki without her knowing. I saw her walk into a stall in a black tank top and black jeans but she came out with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a jump suit that reminded me of Dani's only Nikki's had pink where Dani's would have black. Nikki's suit had NP instead of DP. She looked at me and as soon as she saw me her eyes started to fill with tears. I was really confused now, after that she flew out of the bathroom.

Nikki's POV

I couldn't help it my eyes just started tearing up when I saw Sam standing there and knowing that she knows that I have ghost powers. I flew out of the bathroom as quick as I could at the same time I saw Danny fly out of the boy's bathroom. We got to the cafeteria and in the middle of the lunch room was Skulker. I groaned and said, "Can you just leave so that we don't have to waste our energy to beat you to a pulp, you piece of scrap metal."

Danny's POV

**Sam's POV**

I don't know who this ghost girl is but she defiantly has some good witty banter by calling Skulker a piece of scrap metal. I looked at her and she looked so much like Nikki that I was going to ask but just than an ect-blast from Skulker's wrist gun hit her in the chest. I flew and caught her, whoa she's a halfa, she's changing, I watched as the girl in my arms changed into the human form of none other than, Nikki. I looked up and saw Sam running over to me, she said, "You have Nikki good." I looked down at Nikki and then Sam said "But, she's out cold and she's out of her ghost form which means." I saw her digging through her backpack for a minute, then she pulled out her wrist ray and pointed it at Skulker and said, "You hurt Nikki you're going to get hurt by me."

I may not have known Nikki for very long but she already became my best friend. When someone hurts my best friend they pay for it, this is how I ended up pointing a wrist ray at Skulker. I don't care if she is a halfa she's still my friend and I'm going to make Skulker pay for what he did. I looked at Danny, he was still holding Nikki, "Danny get Nikki out of here. Skulker shouldn't be too hard for someone who's actually paying attention." Hopefully he won't be too hard, man Nikki why did you have to use banter like that? I hope she's ok, well I'll figure that out as soon as I'm done here. I saw the look on Danny's face, he didn't want to leave me here to fight Skulker so I knew what to say, "Danny get her out of here and then come back." He said, "Sam I'm not going to just leave you here to fight Skulker by yourself," he handed Nikki to me, "you get Nikki to the bathroom and try to wake her up before class, NOW." He said the last word loudly, so loud that I turned around in time to see Skulker flying at me. The next thing I know Skulker is flying THROUGH me. I looked down to see Nikki looking up at me smiling, "um… hey there Sam. So I miss class yet?" I smiled at her and said "no. but I do know that you're a halfa, so now how did it happen to you Nikki?" I said as nicely and calmly as I could. I saw her face fall, I decided I'd let her rest before she tells me, "You know what why don't you just rest until a minute before class starts that way we won't be late to class, ok?" She smiled at me and nodded her head, and then she closed her eyes and next thing I know she's sleeping soundly in my arms. I nodded my head at Danny and walked to the bathroom, once I got into the bathroom I set Nikki down on the counter. I looked down at her and smiled, she reminds me of me so much, whatever happens I will protect you, you can count on me, Nikki. I looked at my watch and it said there was still two hours left before our first class started, I'm just going to go to sleep before the first class starts. Why do we always get here so early? I took one last look at Nikki who was still sleeping and I went and sat against the wall and fell asleep.

Nikki's POV

I sat up and saw that I was in the girl's bathroom at the high school. I looked around and saw Sam leaning against the wall sleeping. I smiled jumped off the counter and walked over to her and shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and her fist went for my face, but I caught it because I was for it. Wow some things never change. I looked at her with her fist still in my hand and I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You jumpy Sam? I mean I don't find myself scary, but I guess you do." She looked at me and smiled and said, "No I don't find you scary and I'm not jumpy I just have reflexes when people wake me up, that's why my parents stand to the side of me when they wake me up." I helped her up, I looked at my watch and it said that we had two minutes before class started. "We should probably get going class is going to start in a couple of minutes, and I bet we'll have to talk to Derek about why we were in there for two hours." I groaned at how Derek will play the concerned brother role. Sam laughed and said, "He's your brother so of course he's going to be concerned as to why you were in a bathroom for two hours." We walked out of the bathroom just to be greeted by Danny and Derek, I forgot that the two of them had a free period for the first class. Sam spoke first, "Lecture us at lunch because unlike some people we actually have a class to get to so, bye. C'mon Nikki." I smiled as I followed Sam to our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki's POV

Sam and I got to our first class which was English and we got there just before the bell rang. Mr. Lancer the teacher lectured Sam on how she's always late and he lectured me on how it's a bad impression showing up late on the first day of school, he said that I would be better off making friends with people either than Sam, Danny and Tucker. Sam was going to make an argument but I said, "Well, that would probably be best but you really don't have a say in the matter do you?" Mr. Lancer looked livid but I just stood there and smiled. I looked behind him and saw a shadow specter making its way to over shadow Mr. Lancer. "No! Sam get everyone out of here now." I told Sam urgently, she looked at me and said, "Alright but when I get everyone out I'll get Danny so that you don't end up unconscious again." I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one, "Fine just make sure you get everyone out of here and don't let my brother in here." Sam nodded and once she got everyone out I changed into my ghost form and looked at Mr. Lancer and said, "Just don't give me detention when you wake up." I flew at him and smiled at the thought of getting to hit a teacher, man Danny would die for this opportunity. As I was thinking this an ecto-blast came from Mr. Lancer's hand and I was, yet again, flying through the air after getting hit. Only this time I didn't change to my human form and I didn't pass out. I did hit the wall that was behind me, I saw Mr. Lancer flying at me but I couldn't defend myself at all, all I could do was close my eyes, I'm sorry Derek. I'm sorry mom, dad, Jazz, Tucker, Alex. I'm sorry I let you all down. Then a voice behind me said, "You might want to stay away from her if you know what's good for you." I turned around and the voice was none other than Danny and standing next to him was Sam. Sam ran over to me and picked me up and took me out of the room, it was second period which meant that the others were all in class. I got a shock in my head and then I heard a voice, Derek's voice, why is it your thoughts are always you saying sorry to those you care about and how you have failed them even though you save our lives every day. Sam saw me flinch and said, "Are you ok Nikki? You seem like you just got a shock of pain." I changed into my human form so that I didn't draw attention when the bell rang and said, "It was just Derek lecturing me on my thoughts that go through my head." Why did you just tell her that, you don't trust Alex and me but you can go and blurt that kind of stuff out? Your becoming a hypocrite you know that, right, Nikki? "Ugh. Why can't you leave me alone Derek!" Sam looked at me confused. I looked at her and said "um… I didn't mean to say that out loud." Sam just smiled and shook her head. "I'll be right back, but after school today the three of you will have to explain yourselves to us, ok?" Sam asked me and I could only think of one answer, "I'll have to talk to my mom first." "Ok, just tell us what she says." With that Sam ran off to help Danny. I looked at my watch, Well looks like I have to give Jazz a call, yay! I pressed a button on the side and a picture of Jazz popped up, "Hey Jazz, um, I have a problem. Hehe." I saw her eyes widen with fear and worry, "what! God! I'm sorry alright I can't help that I pass out easily after getting hit, God!" I said that so loud that Sam came running over to me saying, "Nikki are you ok?" " Wow, you already befriended Sam? Your good, oh and I only looked like that because, well just look in a mirror and then after school tell Sam, Tucker and Danny EVERYTHING, do I make myself clear?" She said, "Crystal Jazz, I'll try not to get everyone killed on the way home." And with that I cut the connection and started crying, why can't I do anything right? Everywhere I go someone I care about gets hurt. Who will it be today, Sam? If anything happens to these three then the three of us won't exist. Sam knelt down in front of me and hugged me saying "You're okay just calm down, nothing's going to happen to you or your family." I looked at her and her eyes held nothing but kindness, and a hint of a motherly instinct to comfort. "Thanks Sam, um, I guess I'm going to have to explain everything after school." Nikki, no one is going to get hurt, ok? Just do as Jazz said and we'll be fine. I had to ignore Derek, I just didn't want to listen to it.

Sam's POV

I sat there holding Nikki for what seemed like hours but it was only half an hour. We went to the rest of our classes without any ghost interruptions, well until lunch. By then we already knew that the twins were ghost hybrids like Danny. We were sitting at our table and Nikki was saying, "Ok, so do you guys want me to explain now or after school?" Before we could answer Nikki's and Danny's ghost sense went off while Derek just shivered. Nikki looked at her brother and said "Derek just stay here with Sam, Tucker and Alex." With that she left with Danny. "Well think we should go somewhere where we won't get attacked by a ghost?" I asked the others, they all gave the same answer, "Yea."

Danny's POV

When Nikki and I flew out of the cafeteria we saw who the ghost was and I didn't look forward to the fight. "Hey there Ember." Nikki looked at me like I was crazy. Nikki said, "Wow it's Ember the stupid guitarist who thinks she's better than every other ghost." What's with her and banter? Does she not remember what happened the last time with Skulker? The next thing I heard was Ember saying, "Why you little brat! You are so going to regret what you just said!" Next thing I know Nikki's flying through a wall after she got hit by Ember's attack.

Derek's POV

I can't believe Nikki told me to stay with the others. "Do you guys think I should go help-" Before I could finish my question I had a sharp pain in my stomach that made me hunch over in pain. "Derek! Are you ok?" Sam asked.

Sam's POV

I told Nikki her family would be fine, so when Derek hunched over in pain I had to check on him. "Derek! Are you ok?" I asked him, thinking that it wasn't anything too serious. He looked at me and said one thing I didn't want to hear at the moment, "Nikki's hurt." After he said that he passed out, "Tucker, Alex! You guys stay with Derek and keep an eye on him." "But Sam you can't do anything to help them, by the sounds of it Nikki's already out of commission." Tucker said trying to stop me from leaving, "Sorry Tuck but you're going to have to stay here and watch over these two." I told him in all seriousness. After I said that I ran over to where Danny and Nikki went to fight a ghost. I turned a corner and saw Ember, of all ghosts to be here it just had to be Ember. "Hey ghost-girl. Are you seriously so stupid that you had to attack a little…. Ghost?" I said, I couldn't think of anything else, I'm not the one that uses banter I'm the fighter who is always serious. "Sam are you insane!" Danny shouted at me, I couldn't help but smirk at him, sometimes he can be so clueless. "Danny go get Nikki and get her over with Tucker and the others I think I'll be able to hold the loser here off for a while." I said trying my hand at banter again, with my lame banter said I decided to go back to fighter mode, "Get her out of here, NOW!" I shouted to get my point across to him, but apparently it didn't work. "Sam you get Nikki out of here and I'll finish Ember." He told me, as if I would listen. I still had my wrist ray and I pointed it at Ember who was getting ready to attack me with her guitar. I took aim carefully and shot her in the stomach, just like Ember shot Nikki. "Or you could just do that and we end this fight quick." After she fell out of the air I got her in the thermos, then I ran over to Nikki who was now in her human form. "oh great, she's back in her human form. Hopefully Derek's alright" I smiled at Danny who looked confused and I said, "5..4..3..2..1.. and now." "What happened to Derek! Is he ok!" I chuckled and so did Danny, "Don't worry Nikki, he just had a little glimpse of the pain you felt and after telling us that you got hurt he passed out." Nikki let out a sigh of relief and lectured us on how it wasn't funny scaring her like we did. To end our lovely school day of fighting Skulker and Ember we had one last battle that was short with. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Said the very annoying Box Ghost, Nikki transformed into her ghost form and even in her weakened state she shot a purple ecto-blast at the box ghost and said "Thank you mom for the power." "Nikki you idiot! Why did you say that!" next thing I saw was Nikki running out of the cafeteria which is where the box ghost was. "Derek! Why did you have to be so mean?" I said to him, "She made a stupid mistake and you'll figure it out in a little bit. Plus she'll be back because she went to the bathroom where there are mirrors and she'll see herself." After he said that I ran to the bathroom to check on Nikki.

Nikki's POV

I can't believe Derek said that to me. Oh well, if Derek thinks I'm an idiot then why don't I just go and give myself to Skulker and then I'll just be killed and no one will have to put up with me. Now you know I didn't mean it Nikki, so come out I already know you saw the physical affects these battles have had on you, just think about how exhausted you have to be. Derek just stop talking to me, I don't want to hear it. Will you two quit fighting, God you're giving me a migraine and don't ask how I know how to do this because I don't even know. After Sam made contact with Derek and I she walked through the door and said, "Are you okay Nikki?" I just said a simple answer, "Yea, I'm just going to clean myself up a little bit and then we'll leave and I'll explain everything once we leave." She accepted my response thankfully. "You don't by any chance know why these ghosts attack so frequently?" I saw Sam sigh so I said "You know what who cares as long as we get rid of them before they get rid of you three." As soon as I said that I smacked myself in the head and said "forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

After school we all went to the Nasty Burger to listen to what the twins had to explain. We sat at a round table in the corner of the restaurant, Nikki sat next to me, Derek sat next to Danny and Alex sat next to Tucker. Nikki decided to be the one to explain, though it was hard for her since she talks with her hands, if she moves her hands or arms she winces in pain because of the fights from today. "Well, where to start? Ok we are from the future." Nikki paused to think it over for a second. "Sam, Danny um… Derek and I are your guys' um… children." She said this and I nearly fell out of my chair. No wonder I felt the instinct of comforting Nikki when she was down or injured. "Wow, that's great I guess, at least now I know why you reminded me of me." I said as I smiled at my daughter. "you're not upset or freaking out?" Nikki asked, "Why would we be, you're our kids and at our age we wouldn't be mad at you unless you didn't find a boyfriend or a girlfriend yet." I said, I told Nikki that I wanted to check her injuries over. "Why? I'm fine Sam." I just looked at her and said, "Ok we'll see how they are, if they are fine, right now. Nicole." Yea I could tell by the look on her face that she couldn't believe that I just called her Nicole. "Fine I'll let you look them over just as long as you don't ever say my full name again." I had to stifle my laughter because it was funny for someone to get upset because someone used their full name. "Alright just let me have a look at them." With that we left to go to the bathroom to change the bandages that I put on her before we left the school.

Danny's POV

I just found out that Nikki, and Derek are actually my and Sam's kids. "Hey Danny I'm going to go to the bathroom." Alex said, "Ok." I said simply as he walked away. Tucker was just sitting there staring at me, "What is it Tuck?" I asked him curious as to why he was staring at me. " I knew it!" he blurted out suddenly, "oh come on your going on about that again? I just wish they didn't get my powers they would have been safer in the future and they wouldn't have ended up back here in the first place." I said, not knowing at the moment that Nikki had gone invisible and slipped pass Sam to see what we were talking about.

Sam's POV

I can't believe Nikki pulled the invisible act on me when I was done applying the new bandages to her injuries. I went out of the bathroom and saw her behind a pillar listening to what Danny was talking to Tucker about. I smiled remembering how Danny always does that. Then all of a sudden she ran out the front door crying, crap! Good going Danny. I ran over to the table and said quickly, "Danny what was the last thing you said before Nikki ran out?" He looked confused but said, "Just how I wish they didn't get my powers because then they would have been safer in the future and they wouldn't have to be here in the first place." I groaned and ran to the door shouting over my shoulder, "Good going Danny!" I ran after and finally caught up with her as I saw a blue mist come from her mouth. "Well this is just what we need, good thing Danny isn't here." I said, Nikki just looked at me and said, "Why?" I laughed and said, "You're from the future I'm sure you already know." After I said that I had an energy ring going around my waist, then the ring separated one half going up and the other going down my body. After that I was in my ghost form, "The asteroid already came?" Nikki asked, "The one where I think Danny's dead? Yea it already came and went and Dani is still coming to check on me ever since." I looked up to see that the ghost that we sensed was none other than Technus. I groaned and told Nikki to leave, "No I'm not going to leave you mom." When I heard Nikki call me mom I stopped advancing towards Technus, it hit me hard. If I was to sacrifice myself right now for Nikki she won't be born, if Danny sacrificed himself for Derek then he wouldn't be born, so it's a lose-lose situation. My moment of thinking made it where I wasn't paying attention to the ghost who was flying straight at me with a hand glowing with an attack. I closed my eyes and heard Nikki screaming, "No! Mom! Get out of the way!" I didn't open my eyes because my ghost sense went off again and I felt two familiar presences. I felt a shock go through me and I flew back from the force of the attack but I didn't hit anything, but I did hit someone. I looked up and saw Derek holding me, "Hey mom. How you been?" he said smiling at me, then all there was, was darkness.

Nikki's POV

When I saw mom stand there in front of the ghost with her eyes closed not moving I cried thinking this is the last time I'll ever see her or anything in the world for that matter. But a green shield formed around her, but some of the attack got through and hit Sam hard, she was sent flying but thankfully she was caught by Derek. When I saw Derek catch her I sighed with relief, I turned into my ghost form and flew next to Danny. "What's up Danny?" I asked him, "Um.. How about you going and watching over Sam while Derek and I fight this ghost here so that I know both of my girls are safe." At the end wording he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and nodded my head. I flew towards Derek who was still holding Sam, "Derek go help Danny fight the idiot who did this to our mother." He nodded his head and handed Sam to me. I looked down at her and her eyes fluttered open and she said "Well I go from flying through the air to being caught by my future son to waking up seeing my future daughter, who am I going to next? Alex?" "No you will be dying so that the brat holding you doesn't exist at all, and just the girl the boy doesn't matter he's weaker than the girl, so she must die." I turned around dreading who it would be because I have this feeling that it was… "Vlad. Why is it that you always try to kill me?" He looked at me and growled, next thing I know I was tackled to the ground, pinned down by one Vlad and five others surrounding me with ecto-blasts charging. I looked over at Sam and she was being held up to watch me get killed by one of the Vlads. Well maybe if he kills me he won't bother going after the others, just maybe. My plan might work for everyone but me. A shout behind me broke my train of thought, "Nikki don't just give up to save us all! Fight to save us all!" the source of the shout was Derek. Then I heard another shout, "I know how to help you defeat this guy so does everyone else." Then I heard five voices say, "Fight him, NICOLE!" Something snapped when I heard my full name shouted by five different people. Next thing I know I'm releasing purple blasts from my hands and my feet just like Dani does. After Vlad was defeated I changed into my human form and fell forward into darkness. But I remember someone catching me before I hit the ground.

Sam's POV

I told everyone to say Nicole to help Nikki get angry and defeat Vlad, and she did just that. After she was done she changed back into her human form and she stumbled a bit and I ran over to her and caught her as she fell forward. I carried her over to the others and Derek said, "Oh yea, Tucker, Alex is your son, and Jazz is your wife, hence Alex being our cousin." Tucker stood there as if he couldn't believe it, I know I could totally see the resemblance between them. I heard a moan and looked down at Nikki who I was still holding in my arms, she opened her eyes and she said, "Ok, so I have a major migraine and I feel like I have been run over by a truck, can we please go home?" she asked. "Yea, I'll take you guys home." I said to them, then Derek spoke up, "um.. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but Nikki is supposed to stay with you Sam, I'm supposed to stay with Danny and Alex with Tucker." I sighed, "it's alright I can get her in my house, Danny's parents are nice so he can get you in, and Tucker can just walk Alex in the house without questions." I told them all, what startled me was Nikki's body going limp in my arms. "She's alright, just fallen asleep." Derek said, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki's POV

After an hour at the Nasty Burger, the others didn't want to leave until they knew I was fine, we left and split up to go home. Derek came over to me and gave me hug, "We need to work on our telepathic power later on tonight, ok?" He asked me, I just nodded my head in agreement. Once the guys left Sam and I decided we should leave to so that we could get to her house before 10. When we got to the door Sam turned to me and said, "Um.. What are supposed to tell them?" I just looked at her and laughed saying, "I'm a foreign exchange student that the school didn't notify you about." A car door was shut behind us and I saw Jazz walking up to us with a packet of papers. "Actually you are foreign exchange students that the school sent papers with informing the parents about you." I looked through the papers when I heard Sam, "Who are you exactly?" I laughed because I forgot to tell her about Jazz, "This is Jazz, Sam. She was sent with us to protect us." Before I could say more Jazz cut in and said, "And to make sure you guys didn't reveal you're secret, oh wait YOU already exposed yourself and your brother before school even started!" She got so mad, worst part was she didn't know how the secret got revealed. "Hey I don't care who you are or from what time period but before you go yelling at Nikki you should at least hear out how she was revealed, ok? You have no idea what happened to her, so if you're not going listen to her than just go."

Jazz's POV

I wasn't shocked when Sam got mad at me, I figured with the way I yelled at Nikki I knew she was going to get mad. "Alright fine, I'll listen to how you revealed. I have to anyways because I have to tell your parents that you couldn't go a day without revealing yourself, at this rate I bet your brother looks worse than you." After I said that I saw Nikki's eyes fill with tears, "As if! You should know that I wouldn't let this," Nikki shouted in between sobs pointing at her own bandaged body, "ever happen to Derek." After that she told Sam that they should get inside and they walked inside and shut the door in my face,_ Well that went nicely, _I walked to the car and went home.

Nikki's POV

I can't believe Jazz just said that Derek must look worse than me, "As if! You should know that I wouldn't let this," I shouted at her pointing at my own bandaged body, "ever happen to Derek."_ I wouldn't let this happen to Derek if I could help it, my friends and family won't suffer what I have suffered today. _After I said that to Jazz I told Sam that we should go inside and show her parents the papers.

Sam's POV

Well after the lovely family reunion outside Nikki and I went inside to show my parents the packet of papers Jazz gave us. "Mom, dad, the school gave me some papers for you, telling you guys about my friend Nikki here." I told my parents pointing at Nikki and handing the papers to my parents. I was afraid that they might just tell me to kick her out on the street. When they were done reading the papers they looked up and smiled. That was the last thing expected to see from them. "Well at least your taking on more responsibilities by taking in this young lady here," my mother paused to look at Nikki closely,_ oh great, she dresses so much like me they'll probably think that I only agreed because she's like me. _My mother looked at me and then back at Nikki and said, "she sure does look a lot like you, maybe she'll wear the pink dresses that you have in your closet that you never go in." I looked over at Nikki and saw her eyes widen and she said, "Um… I'm sorry but I prefer dark colors, pink just gives me a headache, it's so… bright." I laughed at the look on my parents face and said, "Yea she is a lot like me." My parents looked like they were going to tell her to get out but they just smiled, "Well individuality is important, isn't it?" my mom said to Nikki with her best fake smile, "Yes mam, after school today I can tell that people there don't have individuality, they all have the same personality or similar clothing." My mom just said that she likes the fact that I wasn't the only kid in school that believed in individuality. After that I told my parents that I was going to get Nikki set up for the night. I walked up stairs with Nikki beside me, "So how do you like it so far?" I asked her only to have her head snap around to look at me and she said, "What did you say?" I sighed and said, "What were you doing that you weren't paying attention, I mean it doesn't take full concentration to make sure you don't trip on the stairs." She just looked at me and smiled saying, "Sorry Sam, Derek and I were practicing our telepathic power thing." I decided to just let her off on it since she was practicing a power. "Alright, does it work this far apart?" I asked even though they were only separated by three or four blocks. "Yea it works. I was actually surprised since this is the furthest apart we have ever been from each other." When she said this I was surprised, I mean don't they get out a lot in the future?

Nikki's POV

Once Sam and I got upstairs to her room I looked around in shock, it reminded me so much of my own room. Sam saw my face and smiled saying, "what does it remind you of something? Or are you wondering why I have a bed and a hammock?" I looked at her in confusion,_ how does she know that the room reminds me of mine? _I thought knowing that Derek would hear it,_ wait, you mean she asked if her room reminded you of something? That would mean Sam got kidnapped and replaced by someone who can shape-shift. _When I heard this I ran out the door running to Danny's house so that I could tell him about it because only one person can shape-shift and he was a ghost from the future. He must have followed us I guess but I don't want to fight Skember with Derek here so I had to tell Danny about him, _what kind of name is Skember anyways? Either than a combination of his parents' names._ I got up to the door when I got tackled from behind, slamming me into the door. I looked up to see who tackled me and just as I guessed it was Sam. After kicking Sam off of me the door opened and Danny came out and helped me up and said, "ok, why did I have to pick you up, again?" all I could say was, "Later, just hurry up and get inside!"

Danny's POV

Nikki sounded serious so we went inside and left Sam outside. "ok, we are inside so why were you on the ground and why did we leave Sam outside?" I asked her only to catch her in my arms a second later, I sighed and carried her up to my room to where hopefully Derek could tell me something. Taking Nikki up to where Derek was a mistake because as soon as he saw his sister unconscious AGAIN he said, "Nikki! What happened to her? Did Sam hurt her, or should I say Skember." When he asked if Sam hurt her I was shocked, Sam wouldn't have hurt Nikki especially knowing that Nikki is her daughter. "Who's Skember, it sounds like Skulker and Ember combined." Derek shivered and said, "It is, Skember is the son of Skulker and Ember. He's a shape-shifter from our time, he's one of the many ghost that want Nikki dead. She's too powerful for her own good, but with her powers she makes it her responsibility to protect her family and friends, and she takes it seriously." He paused for a second then he continued, "Mom almost died when she was taken by Skulker and was replaced by Skember. Nikki felt that it was her fault that mom almost died, once she defeated Skulker, Ember and Skember she vowed that no matter what she would make sure nothing would happen to those she cares about." When he finished this I just stared at Nikki who was still in my arms._ Why was she burden with these powers? She has too many responsibilities for a 14 year-old. _I looked at Derek and said, "well we have to find the real Sam, so where was she the first time?" Derek told me that when Sam was taken she was taken to an abandoned factory that was about three blocks away from the school. We agreed to go in the morning with Nikki, we didn't want to feel her wrath if she found out that we left without her.

(REAL) Sam's POV

When I woke up I had a major headache. The last thing I remember was technus coming at me with an attack then the green shield and getting caught by Derek, darkness, and then waking up to see Nikki in her ghost form. After we went inside I went to the bathroom and saw a ghost that looked like a cross between Ember and Skulker aim a dart-shooter looking thing at me and then all I remember after that is darkness. I looked around and saw that I was in what looked like an abandoned factory. I noticed that I could move my left foot so that the side could face me, I smiled thinking, _Thanks Tucker your little camera in a boot idea might come in handy. _I looked around to make sure no one was around and then after I was sure no one was around I kicked my heel on the side of the box next to me which made a cracking sound, but nothing too loud. When my foot came back into the position I had it in I saw Danny's and Derek's face come up on the screen. "Sam! See I told you Danny, I told you she was taken by Skember again." Derek said, "ok you were right but we can't do anything until we know Nikki's alright." Danny said then he said, "Oops, I didn't mean to say that." I rolled my eyes while my concern for Nikki sky rocketed, "What do you mean when you see if Nikki's alright? What happened?" I asked seeing something move on what seemed to be Danny's bed, "Guys something's moving on the bed." After I said that there was a blur of blue and black. Then a second later Nikki's face was on the screen next to Derek and Danny, all I could think of doing was to smile reassuringly and saying, "Hey Nikki, how've you been?" when I said this I heard a noise coming from outside the door, it sounded like voices, _probably the little family coming to check on their prisoner,_ I looked at the screen, held up my index finger and put my boot down so that they wouldn't be able to see the screen but so that the three other could hear what was going on. A second later Skulker came in smiling at me and saying, "Well well, it looks like little Samantha has finally woke up. What are you going to do to get out of this one my son has already taken your place so no one of your friends will be able to tell the difference between you and him." I looked at him and said, "if you're so sure that I can get out of here myself than why don't you untie me from this pillar and see what happens." After I said this I heard a cry from my boot and I cursed under my breath, I looked up to see Skulker walking towards me saying, "ok then Samantha I'll untie you and I'll fight you and let those you care about hear your screams before you die." He untied me and then he attacked. When he came at me I stumbled back and fell on the ground. He flew towards me laughing and saying, "You caught my son by surprise in the future but in this time period you can't do anything." When he said that I heard a voice coming from my boot saying, "Use your powers Sam. Unless by some miracle you have a wrist ray." I figured out it was Nikki, I looked up at Skulker and smiled saying, "heh, guess what? I'm not as helpless as you think." He looked at me confused, _this is hilarious, he's completely clueless._ In a second I had an energy ring around my waist, which then split in half, one half going up my body while the other half went down my body. In a second I was in my ghost form which was like Dani's only where hers was white mine was dark purple, the only difference besides one color was that hers said DP while mine said SP. When Skulker saw me transform he just stood there rooted to the spot, "Alright if I knew he would just stand there and not attack I would have done this in the beginning." I said to the others who could see almost everything going on. "Don't worry it gets better, because you're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve." Skulker said, I was confused because it seemed as if he had nothing except for his normal gear. Well just to prove me wrong he whistled and then Technus came flying in through a window and the two ghosts merged together. I looked at the ghost in shock, I looked at my boot and said, "um. You guys think you can come give me a hand over here? That would be great!" I said the last part as I was dodging a shot by Skulker 9000 as the two came to call the merging. I said, "you know, just take your time and I'll just stay here trying not to die. I have only had these powers for what, maybe two months." After that I heard people shuffling around and then I looked at my screen and saw the city a few hundred feet below, looking was a mistake I paid for. Just when I looked up I got hit hard and flew across the room and hit the wall. Just before I lost consciousness I heard the door being flung open and saw three ghosts fly in. The smallest of the three flew over to me just as my eyes dropped.

**If you like this story and want to read more than review! If I get 10 reviews I'll post chapter 6! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
